toohumanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last of His Kind
Baowulph is not Aesir, nor Vanir, nor Giant. He is something more, and yet both he and those around him do not realise it. His true potential as yet undiscovered, Baowulph will come to terms with the ultimate choice of man or machine, good or evil. Story ::It stood five meters tall, its long metallic legs fanned around it. Hyper-visual sensors hummed silently as aiming programs sent info to its arms, and it aimed its bow with inhuman precision. The arachnid felt no pity or remorse as it fired arrow after arrow, felling one, two, three... until the fourth arrow missed a mans temple by inches. ::Zoom instantly activated and it detected strong cybernetic components to this human. :TARGET: POSSIBLE AESIR :ORIGIN: UNKNOWN :IMMEDIATE TERMINATION ::Readjusting its aim and changing stance, the enormous robotic insect prepared to kill a god. ::Fifteen goblins and a dark elf 'spider' stood between Baowulph and a weapon said to have been lost to time. He gripped his broadsword tightly and launched himself into the crowd, swinging left and right. Metal scraped and screeched on metal as he cleaved the goblins apart, always moving forwards. The left two goblins fell in one sweep as an arrow three feet long hurtled towards him. Shifting his weight, the arrow whistled past his ear and he picked up speed as the spider readied more. He ducked one and slid under another, the gap between them closing, and siezing the moment he spun, mid slide, and hurtled his sword. The large silver blade flew and plunged deep into the spiders arm, instantly going limp. It made a deafening shriek as he ran past it and practically leapt through the door. And there it was, high up on glowing metal altar, as epic as he had imagined. ::It was a double-ended blade with a large handhold in the middle. The blades thrummed, made of pure electric energy and every so often a spark would leap into the air. Momentarily stunned Baowulph almost fell prey to the spiders stabbing legs, lunging at him with a kind of robotic bloodlust. He rolled, jumped and leapt off the spiders head as its legs stabbed the air behind him, and he landed on the top of the altar. The blade began to glow and as Baowulph held it, glyphs ignited along its two energy blades. They spoke 'He whom holds the blade will feel its sharpness upon both sides. Fate ignore you, death become you, life forge you.' The strength rippled and washed through the cyborg and he felt more than the god he already was. As if to test his abilities more spiders lunged from the darkness, and now three surrounded him. The glyphs and circuts upon his armour shone bright and without fear he lunged at the already-damaged spider. ::It screamed and lashed out a claw and the god swatted it aside, lunging all the way around the spider whilst dragging the blade across its neck. He landed deftly and jumped upon the second dark elf before the first's head fell from its shoulders. The second charged to meet him, claws outstretched, and Baowulph hurtled the blade at its head. it sunk in to the hilt and the spider snapped its head back. Copying what he'd done to the first he grabbed the now vertical blade and spun back towards the third spider before pulling the blade free and leaving the body to drop. The third reared up to protect itself and quickly lost the legs it stood on, the now-unstoppable god sliding and slicing straight through them. The spider fell backwards and its head was severed from its cybernetic neck before it hit the ground. And there Baowulph stood, amongst the junk heaps that had once been threatening adversaries. He carefully held the sword by its blades, at last noticing more glowing runes along its hilt. The weapon had a name, and Baowulph spoke aloud for what felt like the longest time. ::'Finally you are mine, Ragnarir...' Category:Fan Fiction